Unmanned vehicles generally refer to particular types of vehicles that operate without the use of an onboard pilot or driver. Types of unmanned vehicles may include aircraft that fly through the air, ground vehicles that travel over the surface of the Earth, or boats that move over the water. These unmanned vehicles may provide benefit over manned vehicles in that they may be used where direct human involvement is not needed or desired, such as, for example, in military confrontations, or other hazardous environments that may not be suitable for human habitation.